Rehaciendo la vida
by Shei-Cullen-Hale
Summary: Bella es abandonada por Edward en Luna Nueva, Charlie la amenaza con irse a vivir con su madre sino rehace su vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando decida salir con Jacob? ¿Y cuando Edward vuelva y Bella esté embarazada?
1. Quiero quedarme

**Bella POV**

Edward se fue…

Edward se ha ido…

Edward no va a volver…

Esos eran mis pensamientos a todas horas. El amor de mi vida se ha marchado y según él, sería como si jamás hubiera existido, pero eso era imposible. Hacía ya dos meses que él no estaba conmigo, y han sido los 2 peores meses de mi vida.

No podría olvidarlo jamás. Estaba segura de eso; él me había cambiado por dentro, aunque por fuera no se notara.

Él me había hecho creer en cosas en las que jamás creí; cosas que jamás pensé que pudieran existir.

Me hizo crearme falsas ilusiones para luego decepcionarme.

Lo peor de todo no era que no pudiera olvidarlo, sino que no quería. Él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Lo mejor que jamás he conocido, y no quería olvidarlo, pero a la vez me dolía recordarlo.

Era una tortura; ahora, en clase de literatura, en la que mejor nota sacaba, el profesor pasaba de mí. No sé que era lo que estaba explicando ahora mismo, pero yo sólo quería volver a casa y sumergirme en recuerdos, morirme de dolor por él, mientras él se entretenía por ahí.

Sonó el timbre.

Salí de clase.

Me dirigí al coche.

Llegué a casa.

Me senté en la cama, me abracé las rodillas y sollocé mientras recordaba.

Eso era rutina; siempre hacía lo mismo. Me sumergía en mi propio mundo, y lo peor era que hacía sufrir a la gente que me rodeaba.

Charlie ya no me hablaba, porque no sabía si decirme algo me podría dañar.

Renee mandaba pocos mails, y siempre decía que cuando quisiera volver, ella estaría encantada, pero yo sabía que si me iba sería peor, porque no recordaría, no tendría nada de él cerca de mí.

Acostumbraba a pasar aquí las horas hasta la hora de cenar, y Charlie no me interrumpía. Hasta hoy…

-Bella, ábreme, soy papá.

-Voy.

Abrí la puerta, y pregunté qué quería.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Ok. Habla.

-Bella, tienes que irte.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-A casa de mamá. No puedes seguir así. No es bueno, Bella, él no va a volver, no puedes seguir esperándole. No te puedes quedar aquí en este pueblo esperando a un chico que no te ama, y siento si esto te duele: pero o te vas o rehaces tu vida, pero no quiero ver como la desperdicias y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-No pienso irme.

-¿No? ¿Y qué piensas hacer, quedarte aquí sola?

-No. Quedaré con gente, pero no me eches. Papá, quiero quedarme. Te prometo que no me quedaré sola. Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo.

-Ok. Pero quiero verte salir, y disfrutar.

-Sí, papá.

Esa noche hice la cena y al día siguiente al salir del colegio me dispuse a llamar a Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy, el amigo de mi padre.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Jacob, soy Bella… No se si me recuerdas…

-Hey, sí, ¿Bella, la hija de Charlie?

-Sí.

-Sí, claro que te recuerdo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Hace mucho que no hablamos…

Y estuvimos un buen rato al teléfono, hasta que escuche el coche patrulla de Charlie que volvía a casa.

-Jacob, Charlie está en casa. Tengo que dejarte; ¿ te apetece quedar para hacer algo?

-Sí - dijo emocionado- ¿Qué te parece si mañana paso a buscarte al colegio y te llevo a La Push?

-Ok. Pero, ¿ y mi camioneta?

-No importa, llevo a Seth y él se la lleva.

-Ok. Nos vemos Jake.

-Adiós.

De verdad este chico me caía bien, me había hecho sentirme un poco mejor.

Charlie entró en ese momento por la puerta; al verme en la sala se sorprendió.

-Ho-hola Bella.

-Hola, papá. Acabo de llamar a Jake, mañana iremos a La Push.

-Ok. -se acercó a mí, me dio un abrazo, se puso rojo y evitó el contacto visual: yo sabía que quería expresar algo, por eso se ponía así.-Me alegro mucho de que estés mejorando, hija. Te quiero.

-Yo también, papá. Voy a hacer la cena.

-Ok.

Ese día dormí sin pesadillas.

Y me levanté al día siguiente esperando ver a Jacob.


	2. Jake

**Bella POV:**

Fui al colegio después de despertarme.

Al llegar, me encontré con Ángela, y creí que era momento de disculparme con ella, por ahcerla sufrir e ignorarla.

-Ho-hola, Angela. Sé que no he estado bien todo este tiempo, y que me he comportado como una mala amiga; pero quiero que sepas que si tu quieres, podemos vovler a salir y eso, que ahora estoy mejor y me apetece recuperar a mis amigos. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Angela saltó y me envolvió con sus brazos mientras chillaba:

-¡Sí, sí, claro que te perdono! Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo; pensé que nunca más volveríamos a ser amigas.

-Gracias Angela, de verdad. Estoy intentando rehacer mi vida.

-Me alegro por ti, Bella. Pese a todo siempre me has caido bien.

Fuimos a clase. Yo un poco más tranquila al pensar que Angela me había perdonado. Y al salir de clase, Angela y Ben vinieron a buscarme y hablar conmigo.

-Bella, este fin de semana es mi cumpleaños y nos vamos todos a una casa a pasarlo. ¿Quieres venirte?

-Sí, claro, ¿quien más irá?

-Tyler y su novia Ale, nosotros dos, una prima mía, dos primos de Ben y tú. Si quieres puedes invitar a alguien más.

-No, no pasa nada. Me parece bien.

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos de La Push? ¿Porqué no los invitas? Son muy majos.

-Bueno, ya hablaré con ellos.

-Ok. Hasta mañana.

Esperé en el aparcamiento hasta que llegó Jacob con su coche nuevo.

-Vaya, si que has crecido. ¿Ya tienes la edad?

-Sí, desde hace un mes. Y este coche lo construí yo.

-Guau. Mola.

-Sí, oye, dale las llaves a Quil y nos vamos. Sí?

, Quil.

-Ok. Bella, tranquila, se conducir bien y tu camioneta llegará sana y salva.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Jake y yo nos montamos en su coche y fuimos a la reserva.

-¿Qué tal vas con las chicas, Jake?

-Bueno, más o menos. No se porque ahora que estoy musculado vienen más a por mí, cuando soy el mismo. Pero a mí no me gusta ninguna de la reserva. Hay poca variedad, creo que será mejor que me pase por tu instituto a ver si conozco alguna.

-Yo si quieres puedo presentarte a unas cuantas.

-Tu tranquila, yo ya le tengo el ojo echado a una.

-Mmm.. y ¿quien es?

-Ahh, es sorpresa.

Desvié la mirada de Jake, y justo en ese momento un chico saltaba por un acantilado.

-¡Jake, para! Ese chico se ha tirado, hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

Jake comenzó a reir y me dijo:-No hace faltas, siempre lo hacen. Son Jared, Sam y Paul.

-Oh, que susto.

-Ja, ja. Es normal, la primera vez impresiona.

Después de eso fuimos el resto de trayecto en silencio.

Llegamos a La Push y fuimos a su casa. Ha cía mucho que no veía a Billy. La últinma vez fue cuando me encontraron en el bosque. No quería ni recordarlo.

Cuando entramos, Billy estaba esperándonos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a pasar un rato con Jake.

-Oh, bueno, me voy a ver la televisión.

Jake rodó los ojos y dijo: -¡Hola, hijo! ¿Qué tal? -Bien, papá, y tú? -Bien, hijo.

Billy se echó a reír y dijo:

-Hola, hijo. Dame un abrazo. -se lo dieron y dijo: -Bien, ahora ya puedo ir a ver la tele.

Se fue y nos quedamos los dos en silencio.

-Bella, ¿qué te parecerís ir al lago?

-¿Qué lago?

-¿No lo conoces? Es mi lugar favorito. Mamá me llevaba allí de pequeño y me explicaba historias y leyendas.

-Oh, está bien. Vamos.

Llegamos al lado nadando. Era precioso. No era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Rodeado por flores y arbustos, daba una intimidad muy parecida a la del prado de Edward...

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo? - la voz de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No, tranquilo.

-Ok-dijo no muy convencido.- ¿Y qué te parece?-dijo mirando el paisaje.

-Es precioso.

-Sí, y contigo aquí lo es aún más.

Luego nos tumbamos en el suelo, y no se cuando me quedé dormida, pero desperté chillando, y Jacob que a mi lado también se había quedado dormido, me dijo:

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

-Sí, he tenido una pesadilla.

-Ok, no te preocupes pequeña. Yo te protejo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y él me envolvió con sus brazos.

Estuvimos un rato más así hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

-El crepusculo-suspiré con melancolía.

-Sí, hoy hay luna nueva.

Empecé a tener frío, y él dijo:

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Sí, empieza a hacer frío y tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie.

.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa, paró el motor y se giró para mirarme. Su mirada era cálida y en su mirada se veía el cariño. Nuestros rostros fueron acercandose, hasta que noté su aliento en mi cara. Entonces recordé la amenaza de Charlie: "O rehaces tu vida o te vas con tu madre"; y eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para acortar la distancia y besarlo.


	3. 3 meses

**Bella POV**

El beso fue cálido y acojedor. Sé que no es una buena descripción para un beso, pero no puedo pensar adjetivos mejores. Sus besos eran tan diferentes... Edward era frió y paraba cuando se acercaba el peligro. Jake era cálido y no había peligro...

Cuando nos separamos me miró con una sonrisa en la cara. yo intenté fingir una también, pero no me salía. Hice mi especie de mueca, y luego él se me acercó y me dio un pequeño pico.

-Bella, te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí.

Nunca me había sentido así. Estaba bien, sabía que esto era por quedarme en Forks, pero a la vez me sentía como si me estuviera traicionando... Traicionando porque Edward era el único que me había besado, y ahora ya no. Pero sobretodo traicionando porque seguía creyendo que un día me levantaría y todo esto sería una pesadilla, o al menos Edward vendría a pedirme perdón. Es injusto, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada más. No quiero irme, así qu esi tengo que jugar sucio, lo haré... Y empezaría por un cambio de look.

Salí del coche, y entré en casa.

-¿Bella? Soy papá. He llegado.

-Hola, papá. Espera un minuto que preparo la cena.

-Ok. Hoy hay partido así que tranquila.

-Papá...

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pues estoy saliendo con él.

-Vaya, hija. Eso es bueno. ¿qué tal?

-Bien, empezamos esta tarde.

-Vale, pues me alegro. Es un buen chico.

-Gracias papá.

-No importa hija.

Fui a hacer la cena y luego cenamos en silencio.

Al día siguiente quería cambiar. Me sentía mal con mi look, mi ropa.. Así que me fui al banco, saqué todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para la universidad y me fui al centro comercial. La primera parada fue la peluquería. De llevar el pelo largo por media espalda color chocolate, me lo teñí de rubio y me lo corté a la altura de la barbilla, en un corte asimétrico.

Luego fuia todas las tiendas que vi. Me compré pantalones, camisetas, tops, vestidos, jerseys, maquillajes, perfumes.. De todo. Por que, ¿Para qué quería el dinero de la universidad si no iba a ir?

Cuando llegué a casa, vacié mi armario, y lo volví a llenar con la ropa nueva. Papá no dijo nada, simplemente creo que me vio mejor y le daba miedo que al decirme algo pudiera hacerme volver a como estaba antes.

Desde entonces Charlie y yo somos más unidos, y Jake y yo ya llevamos saliendo 3 meses.  
Han sido tres meses tristes, en los que he pensado muchisimo en Edward. Él no está conmigo, pero yo lo sigo amando, y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, eso nunca cambiará...

-¿Bella?- dijo Jake en la sala de mi casa.

-Dime.

-Pues, verás... Este viernes hacemos tres meses y he pensado encargar una mesa en un restaurante de Seattle.

-Ok. Está bien.

-Y.. ¿Qué te parece reservar una habitación? En un hotel, digo, no es que te quiera llevar para hacer algo, solo que así podemos estar mejor. Me gustaría estar contigo a solas, y poder dormir contigo. Solo eso... ¿Qué dices?

-Ok. Me parece bien.- me acerqué a él y le susurré- En realidad la otra idea no me desagrada, total, ya llevamos tres meses...

Él se giró y empezamos a besarnos, cada vez el beso se hacía más ardiente, y cuando empezó a meter su mano por debajo de mi camiseta...

-¿Bells? Soy papá. He llegado. ¿Jake, estás?

-Sí. Ya voy Charlie.

-Papá, ya voy.

Entonces entró en el comedor. Yo estaba un poco sofocada, me faltaba el aire y seguramente estaría un poco despeinada. Jake estaba en el sillón y parecíano haberse inmutado. Charli entró, nos miró y creo que no se dio ni cuenta... O al menos eso parecía.

-Bella, ¿y la cena?

-Ya va, papá. Un minuto.

-Ok. -se sentó ene l sofá y se puso a ver el futbol con Jake.

Llegó la noche del viernes. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era una fecha importante, pero no podía evitar estar triste. Me hubiera gustado hacer esta cena con Edward, aunque él no comiera.

A veces pensaba que lo estaba olvidando, no lo que sentía por él, sino que ya no lo recordaba como era en realidad...

Me puse el vestido, me peiné y salí a maquillarme. Estaba en el tocador acabando cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Jake? Llegas pronto... ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**Bueno, siento dejarlas así ( en realidad no lo siento jajaja) pero en el proximo capitulo sabrán porque Edward ha lelgado a casa de Bella ( si es que ha lelgado él o por primera vez Bella tiene una alucinación) y qué pasará con el resto de la cita. Más adelante sabrán más.**

**Espero reviews por favor!**

**Besos a todas. Y para que lo sepan, calculo que este fic tenga más o menos 10 o 12 capitulos.**


End file.
